Neko
by Pokelover4
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my second story, it is pretty good in my opinion but please comment please no flames. Summary: When Austin wakes up in Minecraftia with no memory and cat parts, he meets a family of mobs and tries to help them. But soon, he finds love, but learns that sometimes, love has consequences, and not always the obvious ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this fic is based on a dream I had once and it may be a little bit more edgy than my other fic, Griefer (meaning it has rape in it), PS I am sorry about the short chapter last time in my other fic, I needed a filler chap to set up the other main character's intro. I do not own Minecraft, Notch does and I make no money from this fic.

I woke up with a splitting headache and no memory. Sitting up, I took a look around and noticed that I was in a forest, only it wasn't quite right. The trees were perfectly square, and there were thin lines separating them into cubes about two feet tall and the same length wide. "This is pretty trippy," I stated. At that point, I noticed that it was the same with the dirt. Just then, I heard a rustling noise behind me, so I whipped around me to see a pig.

It wasn't blocky like the dirt and trees, but it also didn't seem like a normal wild pig. For one, it didn't have any tusks, and had short pink fur instead of shaggy brown fur. That wasn't the biggest discovery hover, because I felt something hit the back of my thigh and saw a slim black tail that looked to be about the length of my arm. I raked my hand through my hair in confusion, but my hand felt two somethings on the top of my head. I raced to a nearby pond and saw that I was in no way normal myself, although in this world, I might just qualify.

"What the fudge?" I asked myself, noticing that the impediments on my head were in fact two fuzzy cat ears, the same color as my hair, which was a deep black, as dark as pitch. When I brought up my hand to touch them a second time, I saw thin claws on my fingertips. When I flexed my fingers, the claws extended into two-inches long. "I can't handle this right now," and looked at my torso instead, and noticed I was wearing a matte black T-shirt and a small white chibi skull on it over my heart. I looked to my pants and noticed thatI was wearing light colored jeans with a dark brown belt and no shoes. After seeing my tail flick around, I turned around and tried to grab it. After about three minutes of futility, I stopped spinning around and looked around to see that the sun was going down. Hearing a growling noise coming from deeper inside the woods, farther than I should've been able to hear.

"I need to get into a tree," I said, and went over to the nearest one to see if I could climb it. I saw a branch that might work, but it was too high up for me to reach, so I jumped up to try and get a hold to it. Surprisingly I reached it, so I hauled myself up and found that I was perfectly balanced. "This is getting weirder and weirder," I muttered, and settled down with my back facing the tree and my hands folded in front of me to go to sleep.

Hey everyone, I thought that went pretty well but I would still appreciate ideas for OCs or tips for the story, but please no flames. This is only my second story and I'm still working on the first. I have no idea if anyone has read it yet but if you happen to come across it, please comment on both.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in a field panting with my front covered in blood. "Damn it," I said "that's the third one this week." I looked at an empty patch of grass covered in bloodstains from my recent kill which was regrettably NOT in my stomach. "Why does someone always steal my kill?" I muttered. For some reason, some jackass has made it their personal mission to make sure I had nothing to eat except Bread and Eggs every day by stealing every cow, chicken, and pig I managed to hunt. This has been going on for three months and I've been lucky to get two good meals a week ever since it started.

All of a sudden, my stomach growled heavily. "Ah, shut up you," I said, having reverted to the habit of talking to myself I've formed since coming to this backward-ass world eight months ago. "Looks like it's egg sandwiches again," I said as I started walking to my little wooden hovel, " it's not that it's bad, I'm just so sick of them." I rambled like this for a while until I reached my home and went inside. "Hello home, how you doing?" I asked the structure I called my home, a simple 12-block high cube design with two floors and a Bed upstairs, Crafting Table downstairs, and a Dirt floor.

Sighing, I went upstairs to my bedroom to get the bread and eggs necessary for my dinner, but when I opened the Chest I kept both of them in, I saw that almost everything was gone! "What the hell?" I shouted. I frantically shifted through the few remaining items sill inside and found that all that was left in the Chest was a block of Black Wool and a Stick. "Damn it, this time they went too far!" I shouted, "Now they're going to pay."

Ender's POV

It looks like he's finally gone to sleep. I smiled to myself as I remembered the Cat Mob's tantrum this afternoon when he discovered that I had stolen another Pig from him, and his delight at finding some Pumpkins in a forest. I teleported into the first floor so as not to wake him and slowly crept my way upstairs. When I got there, I carefully opened the Chest he kept by his bed to get the Pumpkins when I felt a slight prick touch the side of my neck. With a growing sense of dread, I turned to face the direction I felt it from and came face to face with the Cat Mob I've been robbing for the past three months. "You want to explain just what the hell you're doing?" He asked, his pupils contracted and his fangs bared in anger.


End file.
